Trusting the Impossible
by 2Padfoot00Moony7
Summary: Two worlds that shouldn't exist. Two people that shouldn't meet. Two impossibilities that become reality. RemusSirius with SiriusJackHarkness
1. The Impossible Man

**Trusting the Impossible**

**Summary; Two worlds that shouldn't exist. Two people that shouldn't meet. Two impossibilities that become reality. **

* * *

**Chapter One; The Impossible Man**

Sirius wasn't really thinking anything at all when he went out that night. He was numb and cold and beyond caring and he definitely was _not _missing Remus. At all. He was on triple vodkas – just plain – and dancing around wildly in the middle of the floor when warm hands gripped his waist suddenly and started gyrating against him. It didn't matter that the hands belonged to a man and nor did it matter that Sirius was _very _turned on.

All that mattered was _now, fo_rgetting about bloody _Remus _and _labels. _All that mattered was being _alive _and feeling _everything. _They stumbled their way outside at some point, kissing and laughing and feeling each other up. "My place or yours?" Sirius had asked as they waited for a taxi to _someplace_, ignoring the jeers and jibes as people walked past them.

"I've got a better idea," the man had replied, flashing him a grin and kissing him slowly and messily.

They ended up back at a hotel. Sirius didn't even know which one, just that it had a very big bed and a shirt thrown over the back of a chair which meant the man was staying there.

The sex was rough and harsh and hot and they didn't stop until light was bleeding into the sky and they were both exhausted and aching. They fell asleep afterwards and Sirius was definitely _not _wishing that it was Remus he was curled up next to, that it was Remus he'd been up most of the night with.

**.x0x.**

Sirius blinked. He slowly became aware of an unfamiliar arm wrapped around his waist and a hard, warm, unfamiliar body pressed against his back. The scent was different too. As was the breathing.

He tried not to panic, really, he did. But he shot out of the bed so fast that he tripped over his discarded leather trousers and ended up falling head-first into the desk. And swore loudly. So not only did he wake the stranger, but the first thing said stranger saw was Sirius sprawled out across the floor in all his glory and rubbing his head with a murderous expression.

"I wouldn't mind waking up to a sight like that every morning," the man laughed, his American accent sounding playful and full of promise.

Sirius couldn't help it, he really couldn't. His lips curled in an all-too familiar smile and he crawled back up the bed, the playboy in him responding to the man's charm. He straddled him, ignoring the niggling voice inside his head that was chanting _'RemuRemusRemusRemusRemus...' _and concentrating on _here _and _now. _

"And I wouldn't mind waking up to find a man like you laid next to me," he replied, voice equally as low and delicious, "Though I'd quite like to know your name."

The man quirked an eyebrow, "Forgotten already? Can't have been hours since you were screaming it."

Sirius shivered, the man's hands tracing a pattern on his back. "I haven't forgotten yours," the man carried on, "Sirius Black."

The man's voice twisted into something deeper, more primal as he said the name and it instantly made Sirius imagine him saying it in various different situations. He shut his eyes briefly, suppressing a light moan.

'_...RemusRemusRemus...'_

"Maybe breakfast first?" the man asked, eyes flicking down, "You were saying some very _unusual _things last night that I'd quite like to ask you about."

Oh. Shit.

Drink tended to make him talk about everything. And anything. Including everything he wasn't supposed to even know.

"I'm guessing drink doesn't affect your memory then?" he teased lightly.

"It does. But only if I'm actually drunk."

Sirius climbed off the bed, mind mulling that over before it finally sunk in. He'd pulled his shirt on and was staring at his leather trousers with some trepidation when he finally replied. "So, basically a-" He glanced at the man who was watching him struggle into the trousers with a delighted smile on his face, "How old are you anyway?" he asked suspiciously. He didn't look old at all, in fact, Sirius would've sworn he was only in his late twenties if it wasn't for his eyes. They looked old, so old, as though he'd seen the entire world go to shit and being dragged along with it.

The man laughed. "I have no idea."

Sirius cocked his head. Oh god, he always managed to find the physco's when he was drunk. The man held his hands up, seeing his expression, "It's hard to explain. I _think_ I'm around thirty-five. I had an accident-" his face darkened momentarily, "-and everything's been a little hazy since."

Sirius just nodded. It was always the best thing to do. "So, anyway, basically, you were entirely sober and thought 'oh, look, here's a nice seventeen year old to take advantage of – he's very drunk whilst I'm entirely sober!'"

"You're _seventeen?!_" The man looked shocked for a moment but then he laughed and grinned at him again, "Wow. For seventeen years old, you're very experienced."

Sirius gaped at him, forgetting the trousers still refusing to pull up past his thighs and running a nervous hand through his hair. "You're not bothered?!" he asked incredulously. Most men freaked out and refused to even so much as look at him. Not that he'd slept around that much. Honest.

The man shrugged, "Where I come from, seventeen's nothing."

Sirius managed to look slightly worried.

"No! No, not like that," the man amended, "I just meant that seventeen's generally – well, a fantastic age, where I come from." He grinned, looking into the distance, remembering something or other, "God, I can remember being seventeen."

Sirius nodded again, not really knowing what else to say. He finally managed to get his trousers up, feeling the man's eyes watching his hands like a predator and feeling strangely embarrassed by the attention. "I should really be going," Sirius said, motioning towards the door, "Last night was fantastic – well, what I can remember, at least- but Remus-" he sighed. "Oh, shit. My boyfriend. He's gonna wonder where the hell I am. We argued last night – it was ridiculous, it really was! He just- Oh! – he's just so-" Sirius wrinkled his nose, "-so stuck in the past it's unbelievable! – and I have no idea why I'm telling you this."

The man shrugged, "I just have one of those faces. You shoulda brought your boyfriend along, naked hide and seek's even better with three."

Sirius opened his mouth to say something, thought better of it and carried on looking for a shoe. By the time he'd found it and straightened back up, the man was fully dressed and looked completely and utterly bizarre.

"Are military coats also common where you're from?" Sirius asked with some amusement, ignoring the way the coat made his stomach clench painfully with the desire to go and run his fingers against it.

The man laughed again. He seemed to do that a lot. And it didn't really help with Sirius' desire to touch him. "Nope, just an odd quirk of mine. Anywhere you wanna be dropped off? I oughta be getting to work really, boss is gonna kill me." He turned away to pick up last-night's shirt and Sirius caught sight of a muggle-gun on his hip.

"Woah," he said, "Any reason you've got that?" Sirius didn't know much about Muggle-gun's other than they were dangerous and most didn't walk around with them on their hips as far as Sirius knew.

The man glanced down at it as though he'd forgotten it was there. "Never know what you're gonna meet," he replied mysteriously, patting its holster lovingly. Sirius felt a surge of respect for him and something akin to adrenaline as he saw the man in a whole other light. "So was there anywhere you wanted dropping off?"

Sirius shook his head.

"Sure? I don't mind. Anywhere. Anything to avoid going into work for a little longer. It's not my most favourite place right now."

"Really, sure. Remus'd kill me. Ad I'm pretty sure James and Lily would strap me to a chair-"

"Now I like the sound of that."

Sirius sighed. "Not with her, believe me. First chance she gets, I swear she's gonna cut my bollocks off and put them in a jar for me. She's like that, Lily, amazing woman, mind."

The man nodded thoughtfully, lips twitching at some memory or other. "I love women like that. An old colleague of mine-" he whistled, "- now _she _was incredible."

Sirius laughed at his enthusiasm, "She gives as good as she gets –better, sometimes- I'll give her that. But can't see it myself," he shrugged and then smirked, "I prefer being the dom personally."

The man took a step towards him, smiling playfully, "Never would have guessed last night," his voice dropped to a low, sensual whisper, "– you _begged _me to fuck you."

Sirius met him in a kiss that was all tongues and possessive hands, well aware that he couldn't blame this on drink. But it felt good. No, not good. _Fantastic. _There was no holding back, there was no wondering if this was right, no thinking behind it... It just _was. _It was so opposite to Remus' soft, gentle, loving kisses that Sirius had grown used to.

He didn't want to stop.

So he didn't.

They stumbled backwards and seconds later his shirt was back off and the kissing was frantic and he was holding great fistfuls of that coat in each hand.

But a weird-strap thing on the man's wrist – which Sirius had taken to be a watch – beeped loudly and the man stopped immediately, flicking it open and pressing a button. Sirius glanced at it. The man sighed, "As much as it pains me to say this, I gotta run." He stood up slowly, straightening out his coat. He turned to smile regretfully at Sirius. "You can stay here if you like. I dunno how long I'll be but you can charge anything to this room – food, whatever. But not the porn. That, I'd prefer to watch _with _you." He grinned once, eyes glittering and then span round and strode form the room, coat billowing powerfully behind him as though he knew Sirius was going to stay.

So it was up to Sirius, then.

He bounced once or twice on the end of the bed, staring around him. A cold shower. Yes, that's what he wanted.

And then he was going to go down the front desk and find out the man's name seeing as he wasn't too keen on sharing.

* * *

**A/N; So, who can tell me the name of Sirius' lover? //grin// There's plenty of clues in the text! Virtual cookies to whoever can!**

**I'm back after a very, very, _very _long break. I don't know what happened - I did write, but none of it seemed good enough to post BUT ... and big but here... reading back through some of my old stuff, expect quite a few more stories to be uploaded in the next few weeks. And don't worry, I'm sticking to the old favourite of RLSB. //evil grin//**

**As always, a review would be very, very nice =D **


	2. The Impossible Boy

**Trusting the Impossible**

**Two worlds that shouldn't exist. Two people that shouldn't meet. Two impossibilities that become reality. **

**Chapter 2; The Impossible Boy**

* * *

Jack hurried along the dark London streets, the comforting weight of his Webley balanced in one hand and his heavy coat flapping out behind him. He was barely concentrating on finding the alien the London Rift had dumped somewhere, he was far more preoccupied with the gorgeous young man he'd left in his hotel room that morning. He was debating whether or not he'd still be there by the time Jack got back. He doubted it somehow. He'd seemed pretty keen to be off.

Jack hadn't really gone out for any particular reason last night. He'd been sat at the bar, sipping his water and watching the dancing, thinking something or other about the Messalina Galaxy when he saw Him.

He was dancing around wildly, white shirt open to his belly-button, sweat making it cling to his back and chest, leather trousers clasping his legs. His eyes were shut tight, head thrown back as he just let himself move. People were watching him everywhere - girls with appreciation; boys with a little bit of jealousy and of course, there was whathtefuckishedoing? Looks. But Jack... Jack had just stared at him, completely and utterly captivated by the spectacle the boy created.

And he was that, a boy. He couldn't have been older than eighteen but things like that had long since ceased to matter to Jack and he'd found himself pushing his way through the crowd to get to him. He was just... just so... so like the _sun_, burning brighter than everything around him, putting them all in darkness as he just _burnt. _

Jack had planned on, well, Jack wasn't sure what he'd planned on. He certainly hadn't planned on all-but raping him in the middle of the dance-floor. Jack suppressed a laugh, Sirius certainly hadn't been complaining at any rate. Jack _had_ been a little dismayed at how drunk he was, he normally stayed away from them – too much guilt and _? _the next morning but he was glad he'd made this exception – it had been _entirely _worth it. He let a filthy grin paint his face as he thought about it.

And then, in the taxi on the way back to Jack's hotel, how wonderfully innocent and _young _he'd seemed, babbling away non-stop, chattering about everything and anything and reminding Jack so painfully of how he'd once been! It had been exhausting just talking to him, just trying to keep up with his energy. He'd made Jack feel so old! But some of the stuff he was saying...

If Jack had been anybody else, he would've just crossed Sirius off as the regular physco but Jack, Jack had seen everything that was supposed to be impossible.

But...

Invisibility cloaks?

Spells? Magic?

A school that nobody else could find?

Now _that _was strange and it _was _Jack's responsibility to investigate that sort of thing, that was the only reason he wanted Sirius to stick around, right? It was for purely investigative reasons and not because Jack was starting to get lonely in his old age, right? He nodded to himself, almost missing the shadow that flickered as he ran past it.

Back-tracking, he thrust his gun in first and shouted for the alien to show its-self before he decided to shoot it. He'd have to think on Sirius later.

**.x0x.**

The room was dark when Jack got back. He didn't bother with a light and sighed, disappointed that Sirius wasn't there. He'd half expected Sirius to be stretched out naked on the bed or something. He certainly wouldn't have been complaining.

"Captain Jack Harkness," a voice said from the direction of a chair, making him jump – and that didn't happen often, "He's a strange kinda man. Comes and goes every couple of months and stays for three or four days at a time. Always strides around in that weird military coat of his. Likes to appear at odd times of the night and leave suddenly. Often covered in blood or slime and carrying extremely funky looking objects and more likely than not, a gun. Drinks water or coffee, never alcohol. Flirts a lot but never seems to have anybody in his room. Been arrested once or twice but they don't hold him for long and don't use handcuffs. Hear the word Torchwood a lot when he's around – strange people in suits and sunglasses with briefcases and guns. Obsessed with aliens and sci-fi. Is definitely bisexual."

Jack, stunned, didn't say a thing.

"Anything you'd like to add?" Sirius asked cheekily, getting up and flicking the light on himself. He still had the leather trousers on, Jack noted, but he was wearing one of Jack's dark blue shirts. "Oh, and half of the receptionists are in love with you as is one of the porters and some of the other guests as well."

"What have you been up to today?" Jack replied, smiling now he'd gotten over the initial shock. He was kinda worried that people associated him with Torchwood. It might be time to swap hotels again.

"I was asking around." Sirius sat on the end on the bed, swinging his legs childishly, "Strange thing is, you're not known for bringing people back here." He stood up, helping Jack out of his coat and eyeing him suspiciously, "Apparently, I'm a first and they were just as interested in me as I in you. Some of the girls were _very _interested." His eyes glittered. "I might've shared a _few _details. I hope you don't mind."

Jack laughed, pulling his shirt and under-shirt off quickly, trying to disguise the bullet holes in the back. Too many questions.

Sirius saw the blood though. There was no hiding that. He winced. "What happened there?"

"My job." He took the gun off next, putting it down on the chair and kicking his shoes off. "What're you still doing here anyway? I thought you had a boyfriend to get home to?"

Sirius' chin tilted defiantly, reminding Jack very strongly of his age. "I do. I did." He sighed. "I'm not sure anymore. It's not as though we live together anyway, we're staying at a friend's house for the summer. Boarding school in September."

Jack's eyebrows rose, "Boarding school, huh? Bet you've got some good stories about what the boys get up to there."

Sirius rolled his eyes and shoved him lightly, "And my friends think _I'm _bad."

"Nothing wrong with a dirty mind, Sirius."

"Not saying there is." His eyes followed Jack as he tidied up, watching the muscles on his back and noting his comfort at being half-naked. "So are you really a captain?"

"I was. A long time ago. Not so much these days, I just like the title."

"Oh. So why don't you drink alcohol then? Can't understand that one at all."

"Gotta be ready at a moment's notice. This job's pretty unforgiving and well, you never know when you might be needed to travel." He opened what Sirius had taken to be a window and stepped outside.

Sirius leapt up, half-expecting to see Jack sprawled out on the pavement below. But he wasn't. He was still breathing and grinning at Sirius' panicked expression. "It's called a balcony," he teased, motioning for Sirius to join him outside.

He wrapped his arms around Sirius' chest and Sirius leant back against him. "God, you smell wonderful," Sirius murmured unthinkingly, the scent enveloping him and making him relax.

Jack chuckled softly in his ear, "51st century pheromones. Don't get better than this."

"51st century-?"

"Don't believe in time-travel, Sirius?"

"Well, yeah. But only backwards. You can't go forwards. You just can't."

Jack tensed lightly, barely a flicker but enough that Sirius knew. "And you know that for a fact?" he asked with interest, nuzzling his neck.

"Yeah," Sirius replied, eyes closing, wondering what was making his tongue so loose all of a sudden, "They only work one way."

Jack was definitely interested now. "What do?"

Sirius snorted and pulled away from him. "Nothing. So where are you from then, Jack?"

Jack leant on the wall, hands clasped in front of him as he looked up at the sky. After a while, he pointed at some far away, distant star. "There."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Oh, really? And I was born on Mars."

"Nah. Not possible. Humans never truly colonize Mars though they do try."

"One guy told me today that I should probably stay away from you. That you're a little bit of a nutter. For some daft reason, I told him you seemed completely sane to me!" Sirius leant next to him, "But now I'm not entirely certain. It's impossible for you to be from _there_." He pointed in completely in the wrong direction and Jack would've been mildly offended at the galaxy he _did _point at if Sirius had known what he was doing.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why can't I be from there?"

"Because-" Sirius almost pouted, frowning as he was, "Because you just _can't."_

Jack laughed, voice all low, "Oh, there's so much out there that you don't know."

Sirius snorted. "Yeah? Well perhaps there's a lot down here on earth that you don't know about."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Yeah? Like what?"

Sirius shrugged and walked back inside. "Just saying that you can't presume to know everything that goes on."

Jack followed him back inside. "No," he said softly, "no, you can't."

Sirius was playing with the gun, picking it up and pretending to fire it. Jack knew that really, he should stop him before one of the walls got short or worse, he did. But Jack liked watching his fascination with it, the way his long fingers kept stroking its barrel and the way he pouted when he was pointing it at things.

"So what did you argue with your boyfriend about?" he asked casually, sitting down on the chair and swinging his feet up onto the desk it was near.

Sirius dropped his gun and Jack winced, half expecting it to go off. "Because – because I want to tell people about us, but he doesn't. Says people look at him with enough disgust at it is." Sirius shrugged, "I get all that. I'm just – It's like the other week after the –" he swallowed slightly, Jack noted, "- when he was ill. I wanted to pick him up and kiss him and be able to sit with him and stroke him and all that stupid sentimental stuff. But I couldn't. Because James was there and he wouldn't have wanted that. Hell, Remus shouted at me as it was because I'd held his hand for a couple of seconds." Sirius looked distraught. "It's all sneaking around and snatched kisses. I mean, I wouldn't mind all that – I know what a buzz it is! – I've done it tonnes of times before with girls but..." he trailed off, looking miserable.

"So are you bisexual then?"

Sirius looked up at him, as though it was the last question he'd expected - especially from what he'd learnt about Jack's personality. "I – I don't know. I don't care, really. If I like somebody then that's enough, right? Gender... Species... Be damned and all that, right?"

Jack cocked his head to one side. _Species... _What had made him say _that_? "Yeah," he replied, "_Exactly."_

God, he was so much like Jack used to be. Full of swagger and bluster and confidence and so... so... intense.

"Do your friends know that you like guys as well?"

Sirius shrugged. "I'm not sure. They probably – they probably have their suspicions. I mean, I've never gone out of my way to hide it. I'm not ashamed, you know?"

"You shouldn't have to be." Jack got up and sat down next to him, putting an arm around his shoulders and a hand on his thigh. "Do you want me to take you back?"

Sirius looked up at him – or more accurately, at his lips – and shook his head. He lifted a thumb and traced Jack's mouth before pressing a kiss to his exposed shoulder.

"Let me stay just a little while longer."

* * *

**So, the mystery revealed ;)**

**Not too happy with this chapter at all but I felt like I should update and besides, I could do with a few nice reviews to cheer me up (hint, hint ;))**

**,Paddington**


	3. The Impossible Friends

**Trusting the Impossible**

**Two worlds that shouldn't exist. Two people that shouldn't meet. Two impossibilities that become reality. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

* * *

Tangled around each other a couple of hours later, Jack was running fingers through Sirius' hair and listening to their breathing. It wasn't something he ever did normally – he didn't tend to stick around long enough for the cuddling – but it was something he was starting to appreciate and enjoy more than he would _ever _let on. "Won't your friends be getting worried?" he asked slowly. He wasn't responsible often... but he could be.

"Maybe. Maybe it'll push Remus into telling the others why I've gone. I hope it does," he added a little bitterly, though his heart wasn't quite in it. "God knows I hope he tells them," Sirius amended softly.

"Do you love him?"

"I –" Sirius shut his eyes. How many times had he asked himself that question? How many nights had he spent thinking on it? "I'm too young to be in love," he said quietly.

"No such thing," Jack said sternly, blue eyes staring at him intently, "You're never too young or too old for love. _Ever."_

Sirius swallowed nervously. "Then yeah, maybe – maybe I do," he said somewhat hoarsely, "Or maybe I'm desperate to think I am because of this war-"

"What war?" Jack asked rather more sharply than he meant to. He wasn't getting very far with the whole 'getting information out of him' thing. Normally, he'd just sit him down and force him to talk but he didn't want to do that to Sirius. It would've been too much like doing it to himself. And he couldn't do that.

He heard Sirius swear quietly. "It doesn't matter-"

"Tell me," Jack asked, his hands losing their soft touch, "Tell me, please."

"_I can't." _Sirius untangled himself from Jack slowly, "Look, I think it's time for me to go. You're right. My friends will be worrying about me."

"Sirius-"

"_Please_, Jack."

Jack nodded, cutting himself off as he swallowed back his words, reminding himself that Sirius was just as headstrong and stubborn as he. He watched Sirius scramble around into some clothes before picking up his old shirt and hesitating. It was ripped – Jack got rough – and stained with several suspicious things. "Just wear mine," Jack said, quite liking Sirius half-drowned in one of his.

Sirius slipped it on gratefully and left his lying on the floor. "Listen, I'll just get the bus or something – it's a half-hour drive away so it's really not fair-"

"It's three am, Sirius, there's no buses at this time."

"So I'll walk back then –"

Jack scowled, "I'm not letting you walk back at this time." He got up slowly, sheet sliding off him and revealing naked skin inch by inch. Sirius was watching it, lips parted and eyes subconsciously flicking up to his face and back down again. "Why don't you want me to drive you back?" Jack asked suspiciously as he pulled a pair of pants on.

"Fine then. Drive me back."

Sirius acted a little odd in the car, pressing buttons and staring at different things as though he'd never been inside one before. Jack got the impression that he actually hadn't.

Conversation between them was limited and he could feel Sirius' eyes studying him in the darkness, thinking about what they'd done and how great they'd been together and how great they possibly _could _be. Jack found himself thinking back to the very first sexual partner he'd had, and how exciting and scary and fantastic that had been.

Eventually, he pulled up outside an old Victorian town-house and let out a low whistle. "Your friend must have some money."

Sirius laughed, hand on the door. "That he does. You should his real house." He paused, wondering how to say goodbye. But Jack took his hand suddenly and looked at him seriously, more seriously than he'd been in their time together.

"Do one thing for me, Sirius," Jack said, looking older, _far _older than he'd said he was. _Impossibly _old and Sirius found himself wanting to kiss away that deadened, pained look and make Jack's blue eyes fill with _life _again.

"Hold onto him for me," Jack was saying, "Take hold of him and never let him go. He must be some guy to have caught you and that's-"

But Sirius wasn't really listening, too caught up in the smoothness to Jack's voice and the sudden dark, aching feeling that he had at the very thought of leaving Jack. Like a candle being blown out and a room plunged into darkness. There was something so terribly _alone _about Jack, now he thought about it. He leant forward and kissed him, the guilt only mildly throbbing in the back of his mind. Jack's hands were soon on his neck and one of his own was tangled in Jack's hair, holding him close, not letting him move away.

But then there was a light shining on them – unlike any torch light Jack had seen before - and the passenger door opened and Sirius was dragged out.

"Where the fucking hell have you been?" a scrawny, black-haired boy was shouting, glasses slipping down his nose as he shook Sirius furiously. "We've been going out of our fucking minds looking for you!"

There were three of them in total and it was only Sirius' lack of response that stopped Jack from pulling his gun there and then. The one holding Sirius by his shirt was scrawny with hazel eyes and a bone-structure that promised he would be very handsome when he was older. The other two were just as different. One was small and squat, eyes weak and watery as they darted between Sirius and his attacker and the other – the other was rather _average. _His hair was mousy, his build was perhaps a little on the skinny side but there was nothing that made him seem remarkable enough to have captured Sirius – for surely this must be the one – until Jack noticed the eyes. Amber. A striking, incredible amber. And glaring at him.

They also had no torch, Jack realised somewhat absentmindedly, and therefore no means of creating the blinding light. Except for a thin stick of wood each of them was holding – sticks of wood that were oozing energy patterns completely unknown to Jack.

"We thought the fucking Death-Eaters had got you, you _wanker_!"

Sirius started stuttering something and Jack climbed out of the car, leaning against its door and grinning. "Sorry, boys," he drawled, half-wondering what the Death-Eaters were. A gang perhaps?, "I didn't mean to keep him quite so long. I've been doing – ah - a little investigation."

"Could see that," the amber-eyed boy muttered, the protectiveness in his voice shattering the illusion of weakness. Sirius shot him an apologetic look – which the boy missed altogether – and Jack gave him a lopsided, amused sort of smile.

"What sort of investigation?" the scrawny boy asked suspiciously, finally letting go of Sirius' shirt as he took a step back.

Jack held out his ID card obediently.

The scrawny boy took it, barely glancing down at it as Sirius read it over his shoulder. "You work for the government?" he looked up, horrified.

Jack shook his head, frowning to himself. Why should that be a problem? "No. _Above_ the government, remember?"

"Oh." Sirius laughed shortly, "Sorry. It was all that investigating. It completely blew my mind," he smirked, totally oblivious when the amber-eyed guy – Remmy? Rem? Remus? Was that his name? – snorted loudly and turned away.

Jack just arched an eyebrow. Sirius was on very thin ground as it was with this Remus and he was starting to feel rather guiltily about getting in between them. Well, there was no doubt Sirius was exactly like him – a player, a heartbreaker, oblivious to how he made people feel.

"What the fuck have you told him, Sirius?"

Sirius held his hands up, "Nothing, James, I swear!"

Jack folded his arms. So there _was_ something that Sirius was hiding then. Something big. "Yeah, he wouldn't talk. Had to bring him back. Said you guys would be worried about him."

"So why the hell were you two kissing then?" the guy – apparently called James – demanded, cheeks almost bright red. Remus was looking back now, obviously interested though his clenched fists belied the calm face. "And where the fucking hell's your shirt?"

Sirius looked straight to Jack but Jack shook his head. It wasn't for him to tell them, and neither was it for Jack to come up with a cover story. This was Sirius' decision.

Sirius scowled slightly and glanced at each of his friends, lingering for a second longer on Remus' stoic expression. A look passed between them, then Sirius looked back to James with a sharp jerk of his chin. He met James' eyes defiantly and swallowed, "I think you know," he said softly.

James started shaking his head straight away. "Quit the bullshit, Sirius, what the hell's going on? If he's done-"

Sirius snorted and cut him off, "Oh, come off it! You don't seriously believe that, do you! I _wanted _to fucking kiss him, Prongs? Is that so bad?" But his eyes strayed towards Remus and Jack heard his voice falter ever so slightly.

"He's male," James stated coldly, giving Jack a baleful once over that instantly made Jack's hackles rise. He was being dismissed by a seventeen year old. Fantastic.

"I know," Sirius replied, now looking towards the ground at Remus' feet, face slightly flushed, "I _know."_

Remus visually flinched at the tone of voice and all the things it implied.

"But he's _male."_

"_He's _still here," Jack intercepted lightly, "And I haven't done anything he didn't want to."

James' lip curled. "How old is he?"

Sirius glanced at Jack and his mouth suddenly quirked into a smile, "I'm not quite sure. He says he's around thirty-five. He's looking awfully good for that, isn't he?" he added cheerfully.

James sent him a confused look, "So is he a wiz-"

"No," Sirius intercepted almost immediately, his tone of voice something of a warning, "No, I don't think so."

"So where have you been?" Remus finally spoke, staring intently at Sirius. His voice was incredible – deadly quiet but still and calm and demanding and sweet all at the same time. Jack cocked his head, suddenly curious about what he'd sound like when he came. God, he was turning into a paedophile in his old age.

"In his hotel room," Sirius replied stiffly. The tension suddenly seemed incredible and Jack realised that with James it had had an edge of lightness and laughter to it, two friends re-united, whereas this, _this _was the crumbling end of a relationship.

"Doing what?"

Jack could just imagine what it cost Remus to ask that.

"What do you think, Remus?" Sirius snarled back, "You've just seen us kissing! Use your imagination."

Jack had to bite his lip to stop himself from interfering. There were times – like this – that he could see with perfect clarity what was happening and understood exactly how to fix it, but he knew, he _knew _he couldn't interfere. And it killed him.

It was as though Sirius had physically punched him. Remus took a step back and his jaw tightened as he clenched his teeth, eyes flicking briefly to James. Jack half expected him to back off – he looked the type, all frail and insecure. But he didn't. He glared straight back at Sirius, and asked softly, "Why?" It was more heart-wrenching and more effective than if he'd shouted. Jack was starting to see why Sirius had fallen in love.

Sirius made his second mistake of the night – he looked away from Remus and straight to Jack.

"Because- because-" then he shut his eyes and looked down again, "Because he's not afraid of who he is. Because he's not afraid to touch me." James and the other boy were looking between them, increasingly puzzled. Remus did back down this time. Jack could just about pinpoint the second the fight left his body and his mind gave in and he turned away.

There was a tense five-second window in which Sirius could've gone to him and fixed it with a kiss but then that was gone and Sirius had stepped back and put a hand on the car. "I think I'll just go back-" and then it was a thousand times worse.

And, of course, Jack's wrist-strap beeped. It was loud and shrill in the darkness and all five of them jumped.

Jack sighed. He couldn't really take Sirius, but neither did he want to leave the teen here. His friends weren't ready to forgive and forget just yet and Jack couldn't leave him with them. "Sorry to break up the party, boys, but Sirius, I need to know. Now."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other for an angry second, then Remus shut his eyes and looked away and Sirius started climbing into the car. "Take me with you," he said stoutly, and Jack wondered if only he could hear the pain in his voice, "There's nothing for me here."

* * *

** I've finished school now, so hopefully uploads should become more regular - though I do have a lot of stuff going on at the moment so I'm not making any promises! **

**Is there anything in particular you want to see in the story? Either a conversation, or something that happens - such as Sirius seeing Jack die, or Sirius describing Hogwarts more. I have another couple of chapters wrote but as of the moment, there's no big plan for it all...**

**Hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
